Untitled How Could This Happen to Me?
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Based on the song by Simple Plan, who I don't own. YusukexKayko. It is a happy ending, though.


Untitled (How could this happen to me?)

Hey there, people. This is a one-shot song-fic. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Simple Plan, this song, or even the idea. My friend told me to write it (I hope your happy, Kyo). So you know, the italics are the song. And, without further wasted time, read and review.

Untitled

Kayko opened her eyes. She was instantly blinded by bright lights all around her. The lights burned, like she had been asleep for hours, or even days.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light…_

When her eyes adjusted, she saw machines everywhere. Tubes ran in and out of her body, running fluids into her. Kayko had no idea what happened or how she ended up in the hospital.

_I can't remember how _

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight…_

The worst part was the pain. Her body seemed to throb each time her heart beat, and between throbs, she felt sharp pains, like needles sticking her body.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain…_

Kayko closed her eyes, fighting off the tears that wanted to come. She felt tired, but the pain in her body kept her up for hours.

The only that that was in her mind was _'_how? How could this happen?'

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?…_

The next morning, when Kayko was conscious but couldn't open her eyes, she could hear voices.

"It's not your fault, Yusuke!" Botan had said.

"Yes it was!" she heard him yell. "I shouldn't have listened to her!" Kayko tried to do something, anything, so they knew she was alright. Her eyes were so heavy, and the attempt to move her arm failed with a surge of pain.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me…_

"Let her rest!" Kayko heard Kurama's voice say. "She needs to sleep. She's on the brink of death!"

there was a long moment of silence. Then there was a strange voice. "It all depends on how strong her will is," he said.

"So she might make it?" Botan asked.

"Yes, she has a chance," the man said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Kayko heard his steps fade away down the hall.

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again…_

"Hear that, Kayko?" a voice whispered to her. It was Yusuke. He was right next to her, by her ear. "All you have to do is hang on, ok? Do it for me, please?" he begged.

Kayko wanted to open her eyes and see his face, but she didn't have the strength. She could feel his hand stroking her hair, and now the pain didn't seem so bad. She might be able to make it.

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when_

_Nothing mattered…_

Then it all came back. He had to leave dinner because Koenma had called. Yusuke offered to give her a ride, but she said she'd drive and drop him off. She took a shortcut to his house, but a driver fell asleep and knocked them off the road.

"You should get rest, too, Yusuke," Kurama said. "You shouldn't be out of your room, anyway."

She had hurt Yusuke? Why did she take the shortcut? Not only did the pain grow, but it hert her heart, too. All because she wanted to drive. But why?

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things I've done_

_No, I can't…_

Kayko listened to the sound of four people leaving. Hiei must have been there, too. She was now all-alone. The images of the accident flashed through her mind; the head on crash; the car twisting and bending; steel being forced in her; the pain everywhere; ensuing darkness; Yusuke screaming her name beside her.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_Bot nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Kayko fell into a deep sleep that night. She slept for two days, and woke feeling better. She was able to open her eyes and accept the blinding light.

The hand caught her attention first. It was pale and laying on hers. Then, she saw the black, gel-less black hair. Kayko mustered all her strength to sit up and was rewarded with seeing Yusuke's pale, beautiful, sleeping face.

"Yusuke," she managed to say. His brown eyes slowly opened. He sat up and smiled at her weakly.

"Hey, Kayko," he said with a hoarse voice. The door opened to reveal Botan, Kurama, Koenma, and Hiei.

"I knew it!" Botan exclaimed. "Yusuke, why aren't you in your room? You-"

"Kayko?" Kurama said in shock. All fell silent.

Kayko stared back at Yusuke. Only now did she see his hospital gown, the marks on his arms from the tubes, and the stitches in his shoulder. "Oh, Yusuke," she said, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Yusuke put a pale hand to her cheek. "It's ok. I'm just…glad…you're awake," he said. He then collapsed, his head resting on her lap and his arm resting limply next to him. Koenma ran to get a nurse.

"Yusuke!" Kayko cried, trying to wake him. Kurama rushed to his side and checked for his vitals. "YUSUKE!"

"He's just asleep. He needs to get rest," Kurama said to Kayko.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," Kayko whispered to him as she held him close to her. "I'm so sorry."

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream…_

_How could this happen to me?_

The end

Well, thanks for reading this. Please review.


End file.
